


Endless Nothingness

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [22]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Agatha Harkness - Freeform, F/M, Jalice, Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, MCU Alternative Universe, don't give up on me fam, i know it's not a real ship but now we're making it thanks, if you have no familiarity with marvel fear not, there's a lot that will be explained as we go i promise, yes i'm doing a crossover with Marvel here, you'll notice that alice is agatha harkness and jasper is loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: From the moment they met Alice knew she would watch Jasper die despite every attempt she’s made to change the future. She’s still grieving him when she meets Charlotte, a powerful witch able to change the past. Alice will stop at nothing to bring him back—no matter what it costs.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Endless Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say it all, fam. This is a Marvel alternative universe for my babes Jalice and it's a mix of the recent events/characters from Wandavision and the universe around Thor (though mainly focused on my man Loki). It'll be a wild ride so settle back and enjoy and please don't give up on me, fam, this will be sexy and angsty and fun (maybe), I promise.
> 
> I loathe summaries, so thanks Rae (@wehavefound) for making my summary decent, you're the real MVP.

**PROLOGUE**

— * —

_We let the waters rise_   
_We drifted to survive_   
_I needed you to stay_   
_But I let you drift away_

— * —

She’s alone again.

She’s used to loneliness.

Alice never particularly had a problem with being alone. Since the very start, it had been just her all long. When her mother brought her to the coven, a young witch discovering her gift, she had been fascinated, the most dedicated in her studies. But she was always alone, even in a coven. Alice was not like the others and that wasn’t simply for her impeccable learning skill and precognition—an ability so rare it gave away just how powerful Alice was going to be. She was a threat to the other’s in the coven, but she was the daughter of their leader so she was there. But Alice was always cast aside, no other witch ever willing to teach her. But she preferred it that way, unattended and left alone with her powers. It was easy for it all to become dull as she grew, for the incantations to be below her skillset. Was it so wrong that she sought for more, that she dug deeper?

After the mess was made and the other witches were gone, murdered by her draining their powers and their lives, Alice always wondered _why_ her mother had that book in her possession, the book of the doomed. If Alice and the others weren’t allowed to study dark magic, _why_ her mother had the book in the first place? For the one that was nearly burnt at the stake by her own coven, her people, good and evil were blurred lines, two sides of the same coin serving an equal purpose. Was she evil because she made magic bent to her power, to her inexplicably gifted self? Was she good because later she helped guide other witches unlike her coven had done to her? Alice thought there was no good and no bad, there were just those wanting to get ahead, and she always did.

They were all dead and gone now, Alice was a sorcerer unlike any other, and it was all ancient history. But nothing really matter, did it? Not when Jasper had just been killed before her, a vision she’d had the day they met all these years ago when he had walked through a portal right into her study, around 1703. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Alice had summoned him. Her magic pulled forces from different dimensions and portals opened at times. He came through a purple haze of magic that settled in her basement, with the incantation calling up to his awake, looking smug and mischievous, and ready to attack whatever had brought him there. She’d heard of the legends of the Gods, she had read and studied about Asgard but it still took her by complete surprised to see one there, first hand. She had recognized the clothing style from ancient books that drew and described how they carried themselves and when the man was quick to shift his appearance to something alike her dress code, Alice _knew_ him to be a trickster, a God of mischief and deception.

Jasper had his own affairs on Earth, searching for a certain infinity stone he’d gotten word it was lost in the universe, but Alice’s magic had been a sudden unexpected passage to exactly where he needed to be. He was impressed because mortals normally didn’t possess such powers, especially not Earth borns. They were the most weak and ordinary of the universes. But there was nothing weak about Alice, and certainly nothing ordinary about their relationship. They hadn’t started with the right foot, but they fell with ease in the grace of bantering with one another. It wasn’t just the sex at same time it was frequently nothing but it.

Her magic messed up with his, and the other way around wasn’t any different. So, many nights, for nearly a century, Jasper and Alice threw spells and curses at each other, until the clothes were gone and they were just two beings falling into the charming delicious feelings of the flesh.

He was a God in the most quintessential sense of the word, tall and blonde and absolutely breathtaking with the perfect nose and the squared jaw, the manners when he saw Alice was a sorcerer herself—and a lady. He could choose who he wished and she was a witch and she could bend people to her own liking (Alice had been, after all, extremely great at mind-control incantations), but it was the conflicting agendas that made all so exciting for the two of them. Hehad introduced himself as Jasper, son of Carlisle, whom the world knew to be the father of Norse mythology. Her magic messed up with his, and the other way around wasn’t any different. So, many nights, for nearly a century, Jasper and Alice threw spells and curses at each other, until the clothes were gone and they were just two beings falling into the charming delicious feelings of the flesh. Alice, unlike the rest of humanity, was aware Norse Gods were no legend even before Jasper showed up. But what always had intrigued her was _what_ and _why_ Jasper had been summoned to her. None of her books gave her plausible explanations for their imminent attraction either, but more so than that, not a single one had prepared her—or them—for the arrival of Aro.

Alice knew from the very first time, from their first meet, that Jasper would be killed by Aro in front of her, strangled to death, and in all their years together there hadn’t been a time she saw that vision changing. But what she _didn’t know_ then was just how important Jasper would become to her, how much she would feel his lost, how the pain would break her to pieces. And there was nothing she could do to bring him back. He wasn’t like the rest, that she had lost for the blip, Jasper had been killed before, during Aro’s search for the stones. There was no book, no incantation that would bring him fully back. Even necromancy wouldn’t work in that case—it would bring him to her, but it would never really be him, just a ghost of the man she loved.

Love. Alice never imagined she could love someone, especially not Jasper who had gotten on her nerve for so long, not him who had tricked her so many times. But she did, she had opened her iced heart for him and he’d stolen it mercilessly. And now he was dead, he had gone and gotten himself killed trying to protect her. She was alone again.

But it was all right, because Alice was used to loneliness.

Well… She _had been_ used to loneliness.

The first time Alice feels _something_ other than sorrow is a five years after the blip. She feels the shift on the universe when people are brought back, and she sees on the news, reports of all the missing people returning, the fallen reappearing. But this is different, only a few days after people are brought back, after the Avengers defeat Aro, it’s _magic_ that Alice feels. And there’s a considerable difference on the energy of the stones and the incantations, a difference only witches with abilities like herself can tell. But the afterglow of so many spells cast all at once is too strong, it pulls her toward a power she wants, _needs_ to acquire, because what else there’s for her? What else is she going to do with if not go back to being exactly the evil one everyone cast her to be.

But _why_ were the spells being cast? She couldn’t make heads and tails of it, not even after coming to Westview to find two Avengers—one who had presumably been dead before the blip and the other that had disappeared _with it_ —living a perfect nineteen-fifties life, full of costumes and strange situations. It was like Charlotte was in a sort of trance and Alice didn’t know, nor couldn’t ask, how she’d done it. But she needed it, oh she needed it _badly_. Power was everything Alice had now that Jasper was gone, and she was going to take it away from Charlotte the same way she’d taken from so many other sorcerers along the line. But something happened, it stopped her. A vision of herself and Jasper, together again. It took her breath away entirely, how vivid and strong it was, she could capture every single detail of it, and one was a fallen Charlotte on the ground. She wasn’t in any fifties clothing and by the looks of it not in Westview at all.

Alice wasn’t quite sure yet how, but het gut told her she had to investigate further before she actually took action into taking Charlotte’s powers, especially if that meant it could bring Jasper back. She do would just _anything_ for him to be brought to life, even if it meant ending Charlotte’s life. Nothing, and no one, was going to stop them from being together again.


End file.
